The Lost Prince
by NightmareFlames
Summary: "The Elementals were the most powerful ghosts of all."Read Jazz. "They were siblings of incredible power. There is said to be only one left in all of existence. The rest where hunted and killed for sport. They had power beyond belief and it was said that they could transform themselves into mortals as well as others." Second story. Please don't hate me. Very AU
1. Departures

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Hey, Danny!"Exclaimed Jazz running toward her brother and friends.

"Look what I found." She said panting, waving a book about.

"A book. How exciting.". Said Danny sarcastically, yawning for emphasis.

"Danny. It is not just any book. It is one on ghosts. I found it laying on the ground near a trash can. But I wouldn't think you would be excited, what with your grades and all."

"Hey! I have... Um, decent grades?" Was Danny's defense.

"So. You were dumpster diving?" Questioned Sam, smirking at Danny.

"No. I was walking home from school. And I spotted it." Jazz said, offended.

"Ok." Said Sam wanting to avoid this conversation, still smirking.

"How about we read some of it?" Said Jazz with a whine.

"Fine. I guess it would not hurt. It is about ghosts after all." Stated Danny, still grumpy about his grades being brought up.

" Yes."Exclaimed Jazz fist pumping. "Here we go." Then they watched as she opened the book and began.

"The Elementals were the most powerful ghosts of all."read Jazz. "They were siblings of incredible power. There is said to be only one left in all of existence. The rest where hunted and killed for sport. They had power beyond belief and it was said that they could transform themselves into mortals as well as others."

"Cool." Stated Tucker.

"I wonder who the last one is."As did the rest of them. Little did they know they knew him already.

* * *

"Wahh!" Screamed the newborn child.

This was not just any child. No he was special.

He was the son of an Elemental and Pariah Dark, the Ghost King, this child was born an Elemental himself. Very rare indeed.

"Hush now, my son." Pariah said softly to his only son.

"What shall we name thee?" Questioned the Elemental, Sage, a picture of beauty: She had flaming green hair, pale green flawless skin, soft electric green eyes, a small fragile figure with perfect curves, and a flowing white dress.

"Victor?" He asked her.

"Is doesn't fit thee, my king."

"What do you suggest, my queen?" He spoke staring softly at his child.

"Alexander?"Sage replied.

"Perfect, my love. Thee shall be deemed Alexander. Alexander Dark the First." He stated with a huge smile gracing his features.

In the distance, they heard shouts and bangs.

"They are coming, my lord." Sage replied solemnly.

"Indeed they are, my queen." He frowned.

The Hunters were approaching.

"The only safe haven for our sweet Alexander is Earth, my love. Thee shall not think to search amongst the mortals."

He thought about this. It seemed it was the only way.

"Indeed, my sweet Sage. Thee shall not think to look for him in such a place. I will stay here.

"He stated solemnly.

"What!? Thee would be killed!"

She cried out. "It is the only way, my love. Thee needs a distraction. I shan't lose thee to thou Hunters. And it was I who brought down this day on us." She bit her soft green lip and looked at him sadly

"Thou are right. But thou mustn't blame thou self. He was he-" She was cut off from the shouts of the Hunters.

"In here!" Shouted someone from the background.

"Go, my love." He said with tears brimming his eyes.

The first time he ever cried.

Knowing this will be the last time they meet.

He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into her mouth. She deepened the kiss. Their tongues dancing together, wrestling each other for dominance, with tears of sadness mixing with the saliva

"Goodbye, my love..." She spoke softly resting her perfect forehead on his. Tears staining her soft cheeks.

She hugged him before pulling away reluctantly with her son in her arms, leaving her soft fingers trailing down his arm longingly and into his palm. Intertwining in his fingers before pulling the last of herself away with a choked sob.

"THEIR IN HERE!"She heard, causing her to break her sad gaze away from her lover, her life.

"Go. Be safe, my love."He whispered calling her attention to the tears glistening on his face.

She reaches out and wipes the tears away from his face.

"Don't cry, my love. We will be together again."

She kissed him on his nose and smiled a sad smile. "I Love You."

And with that she choked back a sob, made her way to a secret escape hatch.

"I will always love you, my king." She forced a smile and closed the hatch wiping away her own tears.

"Be well, my queen."He whispered sorrowfully before the Hunters burst in.

The people responsible for locking him in his Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Awaiting the day to awaken to a new era.

* * *

"Wahh!" Cried the child as she raced across the Ghost Zone.

She needed to find a portal to the mortal world.

"Hush, my child. Thou is safe in thee's arms." She cooed to him in the softest, calmest tone she could muster, given the circumstances.

The sweet, pale green-grey baby giggled back in reply, reaching his arms out for her hair.

He was a picture of innocence: He had soft pale green-grey skin, the same soft eyes as his mother, his father's flaming electric green hair softly flowing as she raced to and fro searching frantically for a portal.

As she was beginning to run out of energy, she saw a green glow in the distance, a portal.

A sad, relieved smile fell upon her features. With renewed energy she raced towards it, hair pulling back from the speed.

Her relief was short lived.

There was a dragon guarding her only way out.

She knew if she stayed she would be caught and Pariah's sacrifice would be in vain, or she could risk her own life and take her child to the mortal realm.

"Gah!" Said little Alex squirming in his blanket to get a better view of the Dragon Ghost.

There was no question.

She bolted for the portal. She would not let her child die, nor will her lover have died in vain, was her reasoning. "Who dares disturb thee?!" He thundered.

" It is I, Foul beast,Queen Dark. I demand you let me pass." She spoke out in her natural regal manner, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why no, my queen. I have mixed feelings about you royalty. " He smirked revealing rows of sharp teeth."Besides, you are just in time for sup."

Her eyes widened in realization. How dare he! With a growl and narrowed eyes, she spoke with much vigor. "I shan't become your meal foul creature." She crouched in a defensive position, holding Alex to her chest.

" Oh, is that true my lady?" He replied.

"Maybe I'll have desert to."

Then dropping his head low he snapped his powerful jaws at her. She quickly tucked her child to her chest farther. Rolling out of the lane of fire. "HOLD STILL!"He yelled in rage.

"Never! I shan't be defeated by thee! And thou shan't have my prince!"She yelled at him, snarling.

He tried to swing his tail to trip her. But she saw it coming and leaped mighty over his appendage.

Just a few more feet to the portal! "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY!"He roared spewing beautiful multicolored fire out of his mouth, burning her back, causing her to shriek at the pain coursing through her veins.

"I shan't quit." She thought with tears brimming her eyes.

"Bah, Gah?" Little Alex cooed to his mother, reaching for her hair again and sticking it in his mouth.

She knew she couldn't stop. No, not just yet.

One final leap, she was through.

She smiled weakly in victory. "Wahh!"screeched Alex, surprised at the sudden new scenery.

"Hush young one, thou are safe now."

She stated softly, petting his locks

"Mmgh." Was all he muttered, leaning in to her touch.

She could feel her vision felling her. She wobbled through the dark streets of the night.

Pulling a note from thin air, and fastening it with his Father's pin to the soft blue blanket.

She then touched the child's forehead and mumbled a spell. A spell in which he will always know what happened and who he is, given time. She then traced a pattern on his brow, and a white glow encased the child.

Leaving a sleeping mortal child, with electric green eyes, blackish green hair, and pale flawless skin bundled up in a soft blue blanket.

She whispered,"Thou shan't go down the darkened path.

Choose right and thou shan't stray

Live to protect all thou knows." to her sleeping child quickly placing him on the front step of ' Amity Park Orphanage' and knocked three times before painfully backing away into the shadows, eyes glowing bright green with sorrow and pain. Physically and mentally.

"Goodbye my love..."


	2. Friends

Notes: Skulker's true form in this story is his robot body, not a green blob.

If you want anything cleared up and/or have any ideas feel free to review and if and when you do, you get a free Cujo, remember that little green puppy? Have a good day.

"Wahh!" Cried little Alex swinging his fists around and kicking inside of his blankets.

Just then the caretaker opened the door to see who was visiting at this hour of the night.

"Merciful Heavens! Let me get you inside." Spoke a graying brunette. Picking up the child with her steady, kind, wrinkled hands, from the cold ground below and backing inside, with the child in her care, bouncing him in an attempt to calm him.

She closed the door eyeing a note on the child. "Alexander Dark, please take care of thou's child. May the gods be on your side." She mumbled reading the strange note under her glasses.

On the note was a pin of the sort. It appeared to be a skull, but had a loop at the top, making it possible to double as a necklace.

"So Alex, this is your new home." She spoke to the child, gesturing to her surroundings.

The child just chuckled, and started reaching for his new caretakers finger.

She smiled at the young ones innocence.

Then she made her way about the orphanage and came into the nursery, she then placed the child in an empty crib, and said " Welcome, Alexander Dark."

She secured the pin to his little oversized black T-shirt and exited the room.

Stealing one last look at future havoc, before returning to her place for the night.

* * *

10 years later...

"Give me my necklace back, Jerry!" Yelled little 10 year old Alex reaching for his pin/necklace.

"Why twerp. You do know jewelry's for babies." His bully taunted waving the necklace in his victims face. "Fine, Jerry, then I guess I'm a baby for wanting the only thing that I have left of my family." Replied the 10 year old, tears threatening to flow down his cheeks.

The 16 year old bully, bit his tanned lip, and looked down at the younger child, he knew what it is like to be sentimental over things that belonged to your past.

Guilt builded his his gut.

"Fine twerp." He replied handing the necklace back to Alex.

"Twerp has a name you know, and it's Alex." The younger boy spoke softly with a soft smile forming on his features.

"Whatever kid." Replied Jerry reaching to wipe the tears away.

You could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Alex." Replied Alex on a song-song voice fastening his necklace on. "Alex." Repeated the older boy, rolling his eyes again.

"Dinner!" Shouted an old voice in the distance.

"Race ya." Said the younger boy to his new found friend.

"Your on!" Came back the reply. Alex ran as hard as his legs could carry, he started to feel the pain in his ribcage as he panted for breath. 'Wow that kid is fast.' thought Jerry as he pushed himself into the lead, but losing it as soon as he got it.

"I Win!" Came a victorious cheer. "Only because I let you win!" Jerry argued back to the younger boy, panting to catch his breath with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah right." Replied Alex rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I am just a little out of shape." He panted.

" A little?" Replied the boy in a oxygen-deprived, laugh.

"Funny." The older boy deadpanned. "Let's eat!"cried the younger boy smiling.

"Yeah let's get us some eats." Alex chuckled at his friend's words, and followed him inside the 4 story building.

Alex looked back at his friend : He didn't have the biggest body, but he was tall, he had a slight tan, and long black hair, he had deep green eyes that sparkled when he talked about electronics.

He said that he was going to be the man to invent a time machine. Every time he talks about it, he would try not to laugh or roll his eyes.

When they got to the table the sweet aroma was so strong Alex thought he would walk right into it.

Jerry sat down at the table, and waved his hand motioning for Alex to sit next to him.

Alex made his way across the room to his only friend.

"Let us say grace." Spoke the caretaker.

The rest of the children spoke grace to themselves.

"Let us eat." The familiar voice sounded through the room.

The first thing Jerry grabbed was a huge chicken leg.

Alex just grabbed a helping of macaroni.

(Hmm, Hmm, Hmm you can never out grow that stuff).

"So kid. What's your full name?" Jerry questioned just trying to make conversation with a mouth full of chicken. " Alexander Dark the first." Came the reply.

"Dark? What a strange last name. Believe it or not my name is worse." Jerry stated chuckling.

"How so?" Came the interested reply.

"It is Jeremiah Quarrel Technus Jr. the second. I was named after my great great grandfather. " He stated while waving his hands all over the place, finally hooked hands together.

Alex just looked at him.

"Kinda ironic that your last name is Technus." Replied Alex stuffing his mouth with some more macaroni. Jerry just smiled at his younger friend.

"Children, time for bed. Brush your teeth and go to bed!" Stated the caretaker rising from her seat.

The children got up and put their dishes in the sink, then went off to bed.

"See ya tomorrow, twerp. " Called Jerry.

"G'night." Alex called over to his friend, and making his way Ito his room.

* * *

Alex pov.

I made my way over to my dark-green bed with a yawn.

I couldn't believe I had found my first friend! This was the best day ever.

I could feel sleep tugging on the corners of my mind, as soon as my head hit my pillow.

Sleep made me blackout.

* * *

Alex pov.

I was outside a palace in a green skied place.

Where was I?!

What kind of place has green skies?

I could see a group of Hunters heading toward me, their feet bounding on the purple gravel underneath.

Purple gravel? Hunters?

I was scared, yet calm.

I knew I was safe.

"Their in here!" Cried a voice making me jump.

"Get 'em!" Yelled another voice. Where were those voices coming from?

I turned to the majestic castle.

I started walking to it. It was like it an invisible force was beckoning me to go into the castle.

I moved toward the door.

I felt the scene change.

I looked around.

I was in a room.

It had two strange people in it, yet strangely familiar.

I saw child on a soft blue blanket.

I moved closer.

"Hello?" I questioned, yet they didn't look my way.

They looked so happy.

I moved closer still, until I was right next to them.

I was getting more curious by the second.

"What shall we call thee?" The lady questioned, startling me to jump.

"Victor?" He questioned.

"It doesn't fit thee, my king."She replied.

"How about Paul." I suggested to be funny.

What, I am 10, what do you expect me to do?

"What do you suggest, my queen?"He spoke.

"Alexander?"

' It had to be a mistake.' I thought taking a step backwards.

"Perfect, my love. Thee shall be deemed Alexander. Alexander Dark the first. " He stated with a smile.

My heart stopped.

No way.

No _fragging_ way.

I ran up and looked at the bundle of blankets.

I saw a small baby boy.

He had flaming green hair, much like his father, MY electric green eyes, and pale green-grey skin.

He looked just like me.

Except was a ghost.

How did I know that? I thought. How?

"Because of me." A soft, warm, familiar voice spoke as time seemed to freeze. And scared me half to death.

Everything faded to black.

I could make out a familiar figure in the distance making it's way over to me.

Then I recognized her and gasped.

"Mom?"


	3. My Brother

And yes redeaded is a word.

* * *

"M-mom?"I questioned.

"My name is Sage, my child. And, yes, I am your mother."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I am your mother." Sage replied.

"H-how, your d-dead?"

"As are you. But you are living."She replied.

"What, I'm not dead."I proclaimed taking a step back. " I am what you call an Elemental, my dear. We have the power to turn ourselves and others into mortals." She explained. "S-so I-I'm really d-dead?" I stuttered, my eyes widening in realization.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you need to know, my sweet. You need to know what happened." And just like that, I remembered.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, my child?"

"Are you redeaded?" I spoke.

"No, my child. I am not dead, but merely gone. I shall always be there for thee. Do you remember what I told you?" She spoke.

I thought long and hard. "Thou shan't go down the darkened path.

Choose right and thou shan't stray

Live to protect all thou knows?" "Are stating thee or questioning thee?" She replied.

"Thou shan't go down the darkened path.

Choose right and thou shan't stray

Live to protect all thou knows." I stated.

"Yes, my child." She smiled.

"What happened to father?" I wondered out load.

"He is alive, my child." She spoke with longing in her tone.

"Our time draws short, young one. Goodbye, my love.

"MOM!" I shouted awaking from my dream.

* * *

I reached up and touched my necklace.

It always calms me down.

It did the trick.

'What did I dream about? All I know it was something important.'

I saw dots in the night. Darkness wrapping me up in its hold.

I could hear the snores from the rooms next to me.

I grasped the blankets and tossed them aside, my decision made. I slipped my grey slippers on and shuffled my feet to the door.

I wondered the halls, until I spotted Jerry's room.

I slowly opened the door.

"Jerry?Jerry?" I called out.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" He replied drowsily.

"I couldn't sleep. Jerry can I lay down with you?" I afsked biting my lip.

" Ok kid" He replied with a yawn. "Come here." He said, scooting over in his bed.

I walked over to the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Jerry. " I said laying down next to him.

"Don't call me Jerry anymore, kid. I think I like Technus more. It just seems right."

"Ok." I replied sleepily with a chuckle. "Now we need to find me a nickname..." I replied falling to sleep next to my friend.

"G'Night." Spoke Technus softly. Then he lay his head down to rest. "Night, Technus." I spoke half asleep.

* * *

"Alex! Wake up!" Yelled Technus shaking me.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, swatting my hands at the disturber of my rest.

"It's time for school!"

'School! I completely forgot about tha-Wait a minute.'

" We don't have school, Technus it is a Saturday!" I spoke angrily.

"I know. I was just thinking about what you said last night."He said flipping on his back.

"That you look girly with that long hair? Oh wait, that was a dream." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"No. Not about my hair. Besides nothing's wrong with it. "He whined." Enough about my do. Let us talk about your nickname." He said seriously.

"You woke me up for a nickname?" I replied yawning.

"Yep, I woke you up for a nickname." He replied sitting cross legged on the blankets with a smug smirk on his features.

"What do you think we should do first? Go fishing, go hunting, invent new things, play some pranks, hit on some gir-"

"Technus, I'm 10."

" Oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot that kids your age hate cooties and stuff. "

"How about fishing, bro?" I said. "You called me bro." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"I just thought that mayb-"

" I HAVE A BROTHER!" Technus screached to the heavens smiling.

We both doubled over in laughter at his outburst.

When we finally recollected ourselves our ribs were so very sore.

"I would think so." I stated wiping a tear from my eye breathing hard.

"Let us get going, Alex." He said regally.

"Ok, Technus." I chuckled.

* * *

When we got to the pond, it's wonders hit me.

The trees were changing color, for it was Fall.

The soil was full of plant life. The sun shining through the cracks in the canopy above. In the clearing ahead was said pond, with a little brown dock going toward the middle of it with ducks wandering about on the cool, crisp green-gold waters. Technus lead me toward the dock, I ran over eagerly, not knowing the dangers that lay ahead of me.

"A little eager, aren't we?" He spoke chuckling.

"If your half as good with fishing, I will call you 'FishBait'." He said with a big smirk and rapid hand movements.

"No way!" I spoke trying, and failing, to keep a mad, pouty look on my features.

"Fine , No 'FishBait'." He spoke raising his hands above his head in mock surrender.

"Let's just fish, silly." I proclaimed. "Ok, here you go." Said Technus handing me a dark red, small fishing rod.

I looked at him and smiled at my newfound fake brother, unbeknownst to us of the dangers lurking in the waters below.


End file.
